


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based On Something That Happened Recently, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco never expected to fall that quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies, it's been awhile... I'm sorry for that... I've just been caught up with work and school and something (more like someone) that has taken all my free time recently... I've met someone who I really like and he likes me too, so now we are dating!!! This is a very weird experience for me because even though I've been in love before, I've never felt like this or had a "real" boyfriend... So I'm still in shock but he is the sweetest thing there is, and this is loosely based on our first date/how we met, but the dialog and the way they act is more Marco and Pierre than me and my boyfriend (still sounds weird to me) :D Anyways have a great Thursday and enjoy!!! ;)

I remember the day I met you very clearly. It was a rainy Wednesday in the beginning of March and everything about the world was dull and grey. Until you showed up. 

Preparing the final things before opening up the small coffee shop I worked in, the door made a small high pitched squeaking sound, signalling the arrival of my new co-worker.

Turning around, I felt like I had been hit by lightning, because in front of me was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen in my life.

"Hello? I'm Pierre... You must be... Uhm... Marco, right?" He stumbled over his words and blushed adorably at me as the smile on his face lit it up entirely.

Hi. Yeah I'm Marco, and welcome to Café Future. I've already done most of the preparations for the opening, but you can put some cinnamon rolls in the oven if you'd like? Then I'll just finish making the coffee." I smiled at him as he went out back with his stuff before I continued to get the coffee maker to work again.

The first few hours were tedious since we barely had five costumers and not even enough work for one person so we quickly started talking. 

"You know the party for all employees next Saturday? Are you going?" He asked me suddenly, in the middle of discussing the new Star Wars movie vs the old ones.

"I'm counting on it, yes. Why?" I asked him curiously.

"No reason... I just wanted to know if I would get the chance to dance with the most beautiful guy I've ever met in my life, that's all.." That made me blush.

When the party actually came around, we spend most of the night together, dancing and drinking. 

I never expected it to be more than that, but when I woke up Monday morning, I had 6+ texts from him.

From: Pierre   
Uhm hi? It's Pierre... Erik gave me your number, I hope that's okay?

From: Pierre  
I don't know if you remember, but we talked a bit about Deadpool on Saturday and since I still haven't seen it, I was hoping you could recommend a good place to watch it? I'm assuming you don't want to watch it again?

From: Pierre  
I mean... I know you love Deadpool but I didn't think you'd watch it with me?

From: Pierre  
That was my awkward way of asking you out btw.

From: Pierre  
It's late so I don't expect you to reply before tomorrow...

From: Pierre  
Please reply me...

I rubbed my eyes and broke into a grin. He remembered me telling him how Deadpool was my favourite movie. Quickly opening a new message, I typed in:

To: Pierre  
Hi... Yeah I was asleep... How about the cinema around the corner from the café? And Deadpool is a really good movie, sooooo... ;)

From: Pierre  
So? But thank you anyways, I'll try that.

To: Pierre  
That was my awkward way of saying that it's a good movie and good movies can be seen more than once. Yes. 

From: Pierre  
Does that mean you'll go out with me?

To: Pierre  
It does, yes.

From: Pierre  
YAY!!!!M <3 <3

From then on everything went quickly. Our first date was perfect down the smallest details, like talking for a while before the movie and him picking me up on his motorcycle even though I was terrified the whole way there.

He went away to visit some family the weekend after, and still texted me the entire weekend, despite not having signal on his phone for most of it and having to climb into a tree to call me on the second day, just to tell me that he missed me. 

It became very clear, very quickly that I was irrevocably in love with him and the thought of him being an exchange student almost broke my heart, because I knew he'd leave me at some point... But I still couldn't help loving him with all of my heart.

Two weeks after we met during a shift at our cafe, he asked me to be his boyfriend and I happily accepted. 

Now it's been a month and I still fall asleep with a stupid grin on my face every night. He might be leaving one day, but for now, he's my coffee shop soundtrack and he's MINE!!! 

Maybe it's finally time for me to be happy... I don't know, we'll see...


End file.
